With the continuous development of the science, people have enjoyed the conveniences brought by the development of the science through types of electronic devices. Nowadays people may enjoy a comfortable life afforded by the development of the science and technique by the aid of various types of electronic devices.
However, with respect to the device such as the mobile phone, the tablet computer or even the notebook computer, its display interface relies on its own LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), and thus the size of the display interface is limited by the size of the mobile phone, the tablet computer or the notebook computer itself, which can be inconvenient for the operation of the user. Furthermore, when it is desired to share the viewing of the content on the electronic device with others, the others may surround the display of the electronic device to view the content, which brings more inconveniences.
Commonly in an electronic device, a projection unit has an display area and the display unit of the electronic device is the operation area for controlling the projected content. When the electronic device changes its posture or projection mode, the functions of the projection unit and the display unit on the electronic device remain unchanged, which results in inconvenient usage and poor experience for the user. As an example, when a mobile telephone capable of projection is standing on a table, a picture is projected on the table and the projection interface is located in front of the screen of the mobile phone. At this time, the user may desire to control the play of the displayed content on the display screen of the mobile telephone by a posture operation on the projection interface. Therefore, there is a technical problem that the display attributes of the projection unit and the display unit on the electronic device remain unchanged even if the electronic device changes its posture or projection mode.